I love you, GOODBYE
by xx sHioN
Summary: Sakuya and Takao are childhood friends, who were separated after growing distant. In his 3rd year of High school she came back and he's dating Midorima! In college, he's still dating Midorima... What if he gets pregnant and is married to Sakuya, who loves him? Will they have happy ending? WARNING: BoyxBoy, later: Mpreg, Smut
1. Prologue: 'Original' GoM

**A/N: Okay... This is a OC x Takao x Midorima Fiction. Almost 90% of the plot is finished... The ending is not decided... It'll be either a sad ending or a happy one... It's up to you...**

**I'm revealing too much again... **

**This story is composed of 3 parts... The first 10 (I think...) chapters are High School, the next chapters (around 4) are in college and the last chapters will be when everyone works...**

**Warning: OCs and AU!**

**My main OC's name is Sakuya... She's same age as Riko and the second years...**

**AU: There are a few differences to the cannon and to reality...**

** 1. Everyone goes to Teiko Gakuen High School branch**

** 2. Male pregnancy possible (I will not explain everything... Just it has to do with Fukushima and Mutation...)**

** 3. Akashi's split personality was never there**

** 4. Momoi is same age as Riko etc.**

** 5. GoM and other characters are in different classes on different campuses who have the name of the schools in the original series... (e.g. Seirin campus)**

** 6. Male x Male marriage legal in Japan**

**Mpreg will be later... Much later... This will be tragedy and so on...**

**There will be a LOT of references to other manga/anime or even other fics... I apologize... I just used some ideas without asking... There will be song references too... I will post a playlist on my YT channel... (Probably... Should I?) I suggest you listen to the song or watch the music video to understand...**

**For this chapter: I don't own KnB or PoT! I don't own Riko or Momoi! Rest is mine...**

* * *

**Help for this chapter:**

_Italics = Flashback_

**_"Bold italics" = intro to the chapter (not in the plot)_**

"blablabla" = talking

* * *

Prologue: 'Original' Generation of Miracles

* * *

_**"Seishun Gakuen, a middle school famous for its all girl basketball club.**_

_**But even so, there was a generation of nine girls, who played only for a year, **_

_**leaving world-shattering records, nearly reaching Japan's absolute top, **_

_**the founders of Seigaku's basketball legend. **_

_**But shortly before the final they disappeared. **_

_**Leaving no trace **__**or **__**prove**__** that they had ever existed.**_

_**The first to be called so, the 'Original' Generation of Miracles."**_

* * *

"_Now coming, the legend among the middle schools, Seishun Gakuen!", the announcer introduced the nine girls as they slowly walked towards their side of the field. _

"_Now I'll introduce the starting line-up! No. 9, Power Forward, Momoi Satsuki!"_

_A pink-haired girl slowly high-fived the members on the bench and lined up._

"_Ohh! That's her! A hot chick faster than a whirlwind!", the audience commented._

_The pink-haired looked more annoyed than happy about that comment though._

"_No. 8, Small Forward, Ayami Keiko!", shouted the announcer as he continued to introduce the following girls._

_Keiko also high-fived the members and lined herself up, beside Momoi._

_She leaned over, whispering: "Calm down. The Captain won't be happy if you mess up, just because you're annoyed." Momoi nodded only._

"_No. 7, Center, Mi__nami Yuri!"_

_A very tall girl did the same procedure as before and lined up._

_"Woah! That's the tallest girl in middle school ever! Japan's Burj Khalifa, Minami Yuri-chan!" The tall girl called Yuri just ignored the audience's comment._

"_No. 6, Shooting Guard, Aida Riko!"_

_A short girl with light brown hair high-fived the four substitute members of her team. "Hey that's Riko-chan, the vice-captain. She super scary!"_

_As an answer to the audience she just smiled a meaningful smile. ' You're dead.'_

"_The captain and coach, No. 4, Hanasaki Sakuya!"_

_A light brown-haired girl calmly high-fived all the substitutes and went to line up along with Riko, who waited for her._

"_We will now commence the National Tournament! Please quiet down!"_

_Hearing the announcers voice the audience stopped cheering and soon everything was quiet._

* * *

"_With 144-59, Seishun Gakuen wins the semi-final against Rokkaku Middle School! Bow!"_

"_Thank you very much!", all players shouted._

"_Ohh! That's Seigaku! They won the semi-final with ease! They've been called the Generation of Miracles by tabloids! They're sooo fucking strong, it's scary!"_

_The members of the basketball club just walked pass them and made their way to the bus station. _

"_We will hold a meeting about the training for the finals in a week when we arrive, so chat now while you can.", Sakuya calmly said._

_The others quickly took her advice and chatted to their heart's content._

_Nanaya Rei, who was in charge of the balls, struggled to hold them in the net, but no one noticed her._

_Suddenly a ball rolled onto the street, she quickly walked and picked it up, not noticing the car that was __fastly __approaching her._

_Her sister on the other hand did. But it was too late._

"_REEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!"_

_All members quickly turned around. Lying on the street in a pool of her own blood was their second Small Forward._

_Sakuya quickly called the ambulance, but…_

* * *

**Next chapter will be Chapter one, but you'll get to know what happened to Rei a bit later ;)**

**I hope you liked this...**

**Review! **

**}i{ Shion~**

**P.S. I need a beta for this... Anyone willing...?**


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood friends

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1... **

**Remember: AU, Boy x Boy**

**(I got the idea of 'HEAVEN' from WinterRaineeDay91's 'Frozen Melody'...)**

**For this chapter: I don't own 'Teenage Dream' or Takao and Midorima... But I do own the rest...**

_******EDITED by shun matsuoka (My lil' sis)**_

* * *

**Help (For this chapter):**

**"Bold" = Excerpt from a magazine **

"blablabla" = talking

'blablabla' = thinking

**Bold = Lyrics**

**[Bold] = Author's note**

* * *

Chapter 1: Childhood friends

* * *

**"HEAVEN.**

**A mysterious song writer and singer,**

**Whose songs always hit over a million views in hours.**

**It was always the sad song type.**

**She's able to sing both as a girl or as a boy.**

**No one knows her real name.**

**No one ever found her except on YouTube**

**The only thing they know**

**Is that she is still in school."**

**– American Magazine**

* * *

Kise's workplace (Tokyo)

"Ryouta-kun, please come here for a minute!", the director called.

"Hai-ssu!"

The blonde model saw the director standing with a girl, who has light brown hair and heterochromatic eyes.

Curiously, he walked towards the two.e

"Ryouta-kun, this is Hanasaki Sakuya, an idol of our company who worked in America due to moving there. We-"

"Hanasaki Sakuya as in that famous model!?", Kise interrupted the director, who in turn just sighed.

"Yes, just as you said. But Sakuya-chan is a singer and actress too."

Kise looked at the girl who had been standing still during their little conversation.

"Nice to meet you-ssu!"

The girl bowed and replied softly: "Please take good care of me, Kise-kun."

"You know my name!?", Kise was startled that such a famous person knows his name.

The girl just chuckled. The director sighed again and began to explain:

"I told you, that an idol had requested to make a music video of her newest song, right?"

Kise nodded, not getting what the director was trying to say.

"Well, that idol is Sakuya-chan and you are going to be her partner AND also in her music video."

"WHAT!?", Kise was completely startled.

He knew about the shoot of the music video, but Hanasaki Sakuya's music video and he was going to be in there?

"That's right, Kise-kun. Let's work hard!", a soft voice said beside him.

Sakuya was beside him, smiling.

"Hai-ssu! I'll do my best!"

Sakuya just smiled as she followed the energic boy to the changing rooms.

* * *

Somewhere on the streets

"Heh…Heh… Heh" [A/N: Heh = panting]

A rickshaw wasn't exactly a common sight. A green-haired boy wasn't either, that's for sure.

Takao was pedalling the bike, while his beloved 'Shin-chan' was in the cart.

"Why (heh) do I (heh) have to (heh) ride (heh) this (heh) even on (heh) our day (heh) off? (heh)"

Midorima just looked at Takao's back, answering calmly:

"Because you have nothing to do and because I have to get my lucky item."

"Then why do I have to do the pedalling?!", Takao was almost shouting.

"Because you lost, so don't complain about the result of rock-paper-scissors."

Midorima looked at his watch.

"Hurry Takao! We have to get my lucky item before 8 am. It's 6:30 am already!"

Takao just ignored his boyfriend's comment. That's right.

Midorima was Takao's boyfriend since they started their second year in Teiko Gakuen High School branch. [A/N: I'll use Teiko High later…]

"By the way, Shin-chan~? What's your lucky item for today anyway?"

"A handsigned photoalbum by a blonde model. The sign must be before 8 am on the same day… Otherwise-"

"Otherwise it's no use, right?", Takao interrupted the green-haired's comment, who just smirked at Takao.

"Yes. Now HURRY!"

"Hai, hai, Ace-sama~", Takao sing-songed to annoy Midorima.

The annoyed mark on Midorima's forehead told him it worked.

* * *

Kise's workplace (1 hour later)

**You make me **  
**Feel like **  
**I'm living a Teenage Dream **  
**The way you turn me on**

"Perfect, just perfect!"

The director was almost jumping around.

Kise had a hard time concentrating on not to blush, seeing so many girls only in their bikinis running around, and also trying not to laugh at the excited director of his company.

**I can't sleep **  
**Let's runaway **  
**And don't ever look back **  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops **  
**When you look at me **  
**Just one touch **  
**Now baby I believe**

Kise and Sakuya were almost kissing while both half naked, when the door suddenly opened, revealing two High Schoolers.

Everyone was frozen.

Silence…

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm… Midorima-cchi? What are you doing here?"

Kise decided to break the silence.

Midorima and Takao were still shocked, but quickly recoved.

"Remember? I sent you a mail about my lucky item today…"

"Ohh! Wait! I'll get the photoalbum and a pen!"

Kise quickly put on a shirt and ran to the changing room.

Everyone just looked at the blonde boy…Except for one.

"Sakuya? Is that really you?"

Takao couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why are you here? Where have you been all this time?"

Sakuya didn't reply. She calmly stood up, put her clothes on and walked past him.

"I'll get some fresh air.", she simply stated.

Takao was shocked, but nevertheless he ran after her.

Once outside, Sakuya walked slowly, enjoying the cold air on her skin.

Suddenly someone hugged her tightly from behind. It was Takao.

"Why did you leave just like that? I thought you were my best friend!"

Sakuya felt her neck getting wet. Takao was crying.

"Not then. Not now. You found others. I was not needed anymore. Besides, you have a best friend now, don't you?"

Takao turned her around, while Sakuya didn't bother to struggle.

He looked into her eyes. He remembered her being heterochromatic with a skyblue and a lavender colored eye. His favourite colors.

"That's NOT true!", Takao almost shouted.

"Ehm…"

Both saw Kise and Midorima approaching them.

Midorima noticed the tears in Takao's eyes.

'What is their relationship? Why is he crying?', he thought.

Kise noticed too, but still asked: "Ehm… Do you know each other?"

Takao was about to reply, but Sakuya was faster:

"We're childhood friends, that's all."

"EHHH!?"

Midorima and Kise shouted in unison. Both were surprised.

Each in his own way.

* * *

**Did you like it? Are there mistakes? Just let me know!**

**xx sHioN**


	3. Chapter 2: What happened?

**A/N: Chapter 2 here! I hope you like it!**

**AU and OC! That Takao has a sister is canon...**

**For this Chapter: I don't own Takao, Kise or Midorima! I do own the rest...**

* * *

**Help for this chapter:**

"blablabla" = talking

'blablabla' = thinking

_Italics = Flashback_

**Bold = Intro**

**[Bold] = Author's note**

* * *

Chapter 2: What happened?

* * *

**Distant fields/Sarishinohara**

**[A/N: Please listen to rachie's cover of this song... Should I make a playlist on my channel...?]**

**Was everything, really what you wanted though?**

**Does anything, get you feeling all alone?**

**If so, don't be dying on me,**

**or I'll be holding tighter.**

**'Cause i'll be here, giving all my love to you.**

**Even if there wasn't a lot for me, to do.**

**I'll keep on trying harder to walk, you through.**

* * *

_It was lunch break and Sakuya was searching for her childhood friend Kazunari. _

_She found him sitting with a few of his male classmates in the cafeteria, so she approached him. _

_"Kazu-kun? I thought we were gonna have lunch together!" _

_All boys just looked at her, then at Takao, who just calmly continued eating. "Maybe tomorrow, 'kay?"_

_Sakuya just looked at him, shocked. After progressing his words she left._

_But on the next day and the day after that Sakuya always found her best friend in company of those boys._

_He always said: "Maybe tomorrow."_

_Sakuya felt him growing distant from her and avoided him in school._

'_I'm not needed anymore… He has good friends now.'_

_A few weeks after graduating from elementary school, Takao could only watch Sakuya on TV or on the court in a stadium._

_Their intimate bond was gone._

* * *

Kise's workplace in Tokyo

"Well,…ehm… Sakuya and I grew up together, being neighbours and going to the same school… But after her first year in middle school, by the way she's a year older than us, she disappeared. I haven't heard anything from her, let alone seen her, since then…"

Sakuya was simply saying nothing, showing no reaction to Takao's words.

Midorima on the other hand was irritated.

'What is she to Takao? Are they really just childhood friends? She seems important to him…'

"Ehm…"

Everyone turned into the direction the voice came from.

"I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but we have to finish the shooting…", said the director while walking towards the group.

"I understand, Takahashi-san. Let's go, Kise-kun!"

Sakuya dragged Kise in the building, leaving Midorima and Takao outside by themselves.

"So what now, Takao?"

Midorima looked at Takao, who seemed to have a hard time believing what just had happened.

Midorima sighed and pulled Takao to his chest.

"Settle this. I'm going home ahead. I'll use the rickshaw. Kise gave me my lucky item already. See you tomorrow in school."

Takao looked at his boyfriends retreating back and pulled himself together.

'Let's get this over with!'

Confidently he walked into the building and asked the director for permission to stay and wait for Sakuya, which he got granted.

* * *

On the streets (A few hours later)

Sakuya and Takao were walking beside one another. Sakuya had finished her music video and was walking home, Takao accompanied her.

"Say, Sakuya?"

Takao saw her turning her attention toward him.

"Where are ya stayin'? Your parents moved to the states, right?"

Sakuya just nodded and answered: "I'm staying at Auntie Saki's."

Takao remembered the mentioned aunt. A gentle old lady, who liked to have everything vlean and neat.

'Just like Shin-chan.', he thought.

"You're gonna attend Teiko High, right?"

"Yes."

"Which campus?"

"Shuutoku."

"Hey, I'm there too!"

"I see."

'This is going nowhere… What should I do? Maybe invite her to my home? Mom would be thrilled to see her again…', Takao nervously thought.

"Wanna come over to my house?"

Takao decided to use the straightforward method.

"Sure."

* * *

Takao Family's estate

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!"

Takao took off his coat and shoes and helped Sakuya out of her coat too.

It was November and it was very cold outside, so Takao appreciated their house's chimney, in which his mother would always lit a fire in.

Sakuya seemed unsure of what to do, so she simply followed Takao into the living room with the chimney.

She chuckled softly at the sight of the black-haired boy sitting before the fireplace, warming his hands.

"Saaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!"

Takao's younger sister, Kazumi, glomped herself on Sakuya.

"Mommy, look who's here!"

At the sound of her daughter's voice Takao's mom came out of the kitchen.

"Ahh, Sakuya-chan! Where have you been, kid? Come, let me give you a welcome hug!"

Sakuya smiled at Takao's mother. 'Hasn't changed at all, has she?'

Sakuya put Kazumi down and walked to the oldest female in the house and let her hug her.

"Say, are you staying for lunch? I made Kimchi."

'Auntie, that's Kazu's favourite dish, not mine…', Sakuya thought, but didn't speak up.

She just smiled and looked at Takao, who apparently had finished warming his hands.

He looked encouraging at her like when they were kids and whenever she was debatting to stay or not to, he would use it to convince her to stay.

"I'm sorry for the inconvienience…"

"No need to be so polite, Saku-chan!"

Kazumi put her hand in Sakuya's and pulled to the kitchen. Takao followed.

"Nee, Saku-chan? HEAVEN uploaded another song again! It's soooooooooo sad! It's called "Sarishinohara"! Wanna listen together later? Please~? "

"Kazumi! First lunch, the rest later!"

"Hai!"

* * *

After finishing lunch Sakuya insisted on helping washing the dishes, but Takao's mom managed to convince her to go with Takao and Kazumi.

"Wanna go to my room?", Takao asked.

"If it's not unconvienient…"

"But we wanted to-"

"Then come. You know the way.", Takao cut Kazumi off and grabbed Sakuya's arm, dragging her upstairs. Kazumi just looked at them, grinning.

'Just like a married couple… Is Nii-chan jealous…?' **[A/N: Nii-chan = big brother]**

After arriving at the door to Takao's room and opening it, Sakuya felt a bit nostalgic.

Takao hadn't changed his room or his cleaning habits that much.

His clothes were here and there, his school stuff scattered across his room. Short: Everything was a complete mess.

"Ehm… Where should I sit…?", Sakuya asked hesitantly.

This earned her a laughter from Takao.

"Wait a minute, I'll clean up a bit…"

After throwing clothes in the laundry basket and picking up some other stuff, he said:

"Here, Milady. All set."

"Thank you very much.", was all Sakuya replied and sat herself, waiting for him to suggest something to do.

'Why so polite? This isn't the Sakuya we know… Sakuya would've smacked me/him and laughed at me/him…', Takao, his mom and Kazumi thought.** [A/N: Sorry... I was lazy here... 'Me' for Takao's and 'Him' for Kazumi and mom's thoughts...]**

The latter two had sneaked behind the door, which was left a bit opened, and had heard the entire conversation, if you can call it one.

'What happened to the cheerful and happy Sakuya we knew?'

* * *

**Any mistakes found? Tell me, I'll fix it!**

**The first part has big timeskips sometimes... and is a bit confusing... Just ask if you didn't get something... I'll try to make it more clear...**

**}i{ Shion~**


	4. Chapter 3: You never told me!

**A/N: Starting next week, I have school again, so updates will be once a week, usually weekends.**

**This is AU and OC!**

**For this chapter: I don't own KnB!**

* * *

**Help:**

"blablabla" = talking

'blablabla' = thinking

_Italics = Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 3: You never told me!

* * *

Teiko Gakuen Main campus (Next day)

Sakuya was on her way from the headmaster's office when she bumped into a tall red head.

"Ouch… That hurt."

Sakuya had fallen to the ground from the impact.

"Ohh… I'm sorry…"

The red head offered her his hand, which she gratefully took and stood up.

Taking a closer look at him, she recognized him as an underclassman from her middle school in America named Kagami Taiga.

"Thanks, Taiga.", she said in English, startling the red head.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?", he replied in English as well.

"Geez, you sure have a bad memory, Tai-chan~"

"S-Sa-Sakuya!?"

"Yep, Tai-chan~"

The red head seemed to have stopped panicking.

"What are ya doin' here?"

"Obviously studying and going to school!"

"What campus?"

"Shuutoku. You?"

"Seirin. What year?"

"Third year. And lemme guess, you're a second year."

"Yes…"

'How did she know that!?'

Kagami had totally forgotten that they had attended the same middle school in America.

"Say wanna play basketball after class today?"

The red head was stunned by the sudden question.

"I-I have club activities… I'm in the basketball club…"

"Ohh, I'll come to see you practice then!"

Sakuya had taken a look at her watch and rushed to the Shuutoku campus and the teacher's room.

* * *

"This is Hanasaki Sakuya, your new classmate. Be nice to her!", the teacher announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take good care of me."

Sakuya bowed and smiled at the class.

A few students were staring at her, others looked surprised at her bow an the rest just looked at her eyes.

It's not that everyday a student with heterochromatic eyes come and bow as part of her introduction.

Not to mention that her name sounded very japanese, which didn't fit her blue and lavendar eye colors.

"Kirisawa-kun, stand up, please!"

"Hai-desu!"

A black haired boy in the last row stood up.

"That's your seat neighbour, Kirisawa. He's also class representive. Take your seat, Hanasaki-san."

"Hai, sensei."

Sakuya sat herself on the empty place beside Kirisawa, who smiled shyly at her.

"I'm Kirisawa Satoshi. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Sakuya smiled at her classmate.

* * *

Shuutoku campus: In front of Takao's classroom

Sakuya was waiting for Takao to come out. She had forgotten to ask Kagami where Seirin campus' gym was, so she had to rely on her childhood friend to help her.

Takao came out with the very tall green head she had seen him with at her shoot with Kise.

It seemed like that Takao was doing all then talking while the green head just silently listened.

It hurt to see him get along so well and being so close with that boy like he had been with her.

"Takao-kun?"

Takao and his friend looked at her.

"Sakuya!?"

Sakuya just sighed and nodded slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Spill!"

Sakuya had to chuckle at his command.

"I need to get to Seirin campus' gym… I'm meeting someone."

Takao stared at her, progressing her words.

Somehow her last sentence brought out little bits of pain in his chest.

"Sure… I'll bring you there…"

"Thank you very much, Takao-kun."

Takao then noticed the way she had addressed him. Takao-kun. Like a stranger. No cheerful "Kazu" anymore. And no affectionate "Kazu-kun" or "Kazu-chan".

This brought out even bigger bits of pain and Takao had to use every bit of self-control to not clutch his chest in an attempt to ease the pain.

'She's meeting someone… Why am I feeling this pain…? What… What is this feeling…?'

Takao looked at Midorima.

"Ehm… Shin-chan? Can you go ahead? I'll bring her to Seirin and show her around a bit…"

"Sure."

Midorima left and the two teens went to Seirin's gym.

On the way Takao showed her various places and campuses, as well as explaining the functions of many buildings.

* * *

Seirin campus: Gym

"Okay! Let's start warm-up! Run twenty laps around the gym and stretch your bodies according to these excerxise sheets.", Riko said.

And the boys started to run, except for Kagami who stayed with the coach.

"Ehm… Coach?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun~?"

"A friend of mine has just recently transferred here… And I wanted to ask if it's alright if she watches practice today… She asked if I wanted to play 1-on-1 against her…"

"Sure…"

Kagami thanked Riko and began his laps.

* * *

"Here it is. Seirin's gym. It's the smallest among all the gyms. Seirin's the newest campus. Rakuzan is the oldest."

"Thank you, Takao-kun."

"No pro-"

"Ahh, there he is!"

Takao saw Kagami running towards them, sweating a lot.

"Tai-chan~"

"Sakuya, don't call me that!"

"Fine… So can I watch?"

"Yep. The coach gave you permission. Come on in… Ohh."

The red head had noticed Takao.

The boy had been listening to the exchange of words between the both of them.

It reminded him of his once close relationship to Sakuya. It brought out those bits of pain again that had vanished after spending some time alone with Sakuya.

"Say, Tai-chan~?"

"What now?"

"Can Takao-kun watch too?"

"I dunno… But I don't think so… The Teiko Winter Cup is soon…"

"Teiko Winter Cup?"

"That's when the campuses compete for the title of the best team in Teiko High. Each campus has its own team and I'm technically an opponent…", said Takao.

Sakuya nodded. "Ahh. Got it… Then why can I watch?"

"Teiko has no girls team, Sakuya."

"Ahh… Thank you, Takao-kun."

"No prob-"

"Are you friends or what?"

Kagami interrupted. He wasn't able to say a thing since the moment he mentioned the Teiko Winter Cup.

"Kagami-kun~"

Kagami was just about to yell som more questions, when he heard his coach's voice. He shivered.

"Yes…?"

"What are ya doin' chattering around~?"

"Riko!?"

Sakuya couldn't believe that one of them was standing in front of her.

Riko turned to her. Her eyes widened.

"Captain!?"

Both boys were dumbfolded.

'Coach knows Sakuya?', Kagami thought.

'Sakuya knows Seirin's creepy coach!?', Takao was shocked.

* * *

After a bit of explaining, Takao remembered seeing Sakuya playing in a team with a shooting guard looking similar to Riko.

'Was she really part of that team?', was Takao's thought as he left. He couldn't let his precious Shin-chan wait for him so long.

After Takao left, Riko ordered Kagami to continue practice and called someone on the phone.

Later it turned out to be Momoi Satsuki, the manager of Touou campus' basketball team. Her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki, was accompanying her.

Sakuya just widened her eyes at the sight of another one of them here in Teiko High.

"Sa-chan!?"

* * *

_In her first year of middle school Sakuya was always alone._

_Her best friend was still an elementary student, so everyone she knew was somewhere else._

_Sakuya would usually spend her time at home after school, but one day when she was in a public court training her dribbling, shooting etc. two girls approached her, asking her if she wanted to form an all girls basketball club with them._

_Sakuya agreed. The three of them then managed to recruit six additional members._

_After sending in the registration form, a teacher offered to be their advisor, thus Seigaku's all girls basketball club was born, but there was a condition that restricted them._

_The girls were only allowed to use the outside courts during the Inter-High season._

_This problem was solved by Aida Kagetora, who offered to let them use his sports gym._

_What the teachers wouldn't have thought of was that the girls team would overshadow the boys team and even gain the title: "Generation of Miracles", but after an certain incident involving their youngest member shortly after the semi-finals, all members quit and the captain even left the school._

_Only one year after the vanishing of the nine girls, another team of geniuses arose and gained the title "Generation of Miracles"._

_The nine girls were forgotten and the five geniuses from Teiko Gakuen's Middle School branch were deemed the 'true' Miracles._

* * *

"So how have been?", Sakuya asked the two girls.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

Momoi had asked Aomine to give them a bit of space and the boys were still practicing.

The three girls were standing in a small circle. The cold november wind blew their hair in one direction.

Sakuya, Momoi and Riko looked at each other. They had broken the agreement. They hadn't treated each other as strangers when 'first meeting'.

"So you really don't play anymore…"

Sakuya saw the other two girls nodding and continued:

"But you can't give up on basketball completely…"

The other two girls just stared at the ground.

"I wished we could play basketball together again… With them…"

Riko and Momoi looked up.

Silence…

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Aomine and Hyuuga suddenly ran towards them.

"You played basketball!?", both were almost shouting.

"So what if we did?", Riko and Momoi replied in perfect unison.

"You never told me!"

"Don't yell!"

"Hai!", both boys said.

The two girls speaking in unison was truly something frightening.

And a snickering Sakuya didn't help at all.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3... Hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter probably sunday and after that: slow updates...**

**Leave a review...?**

**}i{ Shion~**

**P.S. I f someone would like to proofread this, I would appreciate it...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Perfect Weapon of Japan

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4! From now on one chapter a week...**

**This is still kinda AU and OC...**

**For this Chapter: I don't own KnB or Shakugan no Shana!**

**Cover is not mine... Found the picture on zerochan... **

**(That's Sakuya...)**

* * *

**Help:**

**Bold = Intro to this Chapter**

_Italics = Flashback_

'blablabla' = thinking

"blablabla" = talking

**[Bold] = Author's Note**

* * *

Chapter 4: The perfect weapon of Japan

* * *

**Hanasaki Sakuya,**

**Otherwise known as Supreme Throne Hecate. [A/N: Hecate = Witch]**

**She returned to Japan after a four year long break!**

**And she's going to play for Nadeshiko Japan's basketball team again!**

**Japan's Trickster Point Guard Captain returned to snatch America's title of "The Best"!**

– _**Japanese Newspaper**_

* * *

Before Tokyo's basketball stadium for official matches

A week had passed since their little conversation infront of Seirin's gym and Sakuya had given Riko, Momoi and Takao tickets for their teams to watch the national female team play against Korea.

It was Saturday and almost every one of Seirin's team was standing at the meeting point, where they would meet up with Touou and Shuutoku.

"Where are those idiots!?"

Riko was furious. Not only because Kagami was late, but because both Shuutoku and Touou were late too. The game would start in ten minutes time.

"Hey, Riiiiiiiiiikoooooooo!"

Riko could see Momoi running towards her. Behind her were Aomine and the rest of Touou's team.

"Sorry, Riko-san, we're late."

Takao was coming her direction too. Behind him Riko could see Shuutoku's regulars.

Riko sighed relieved.

"Let's go then!"

"Hai!"

Everyone followed Riko into the stadium.

* * *

"And now a player, who disappeared four years ago! Now wearing Jersey No. 4 again, Hanasaki Sakuya!", the announcer yelled excited.

Sakuya calmly walked to line up beside her teammates.

"Bow!"

"Let's have a clean game!", all player said and the referee threw the ball up high. The game had started.

Meanwhile Riko & Co. had found their seats just in time to hear the announcer.

Everybody froze and just stared how Sakuya started playing.

* * *

_A 9-year old Sakuya was playing basketball on a public court when a scout for the U-16 team, she had seen earlier watching her school's middle school all boy team approached her._

_"Say kiddo, wanna play for the national team?"_

_Sakuya could only blink at this question._

_The scout laughed._

_"You don't believe me, do you? Fine, come to the hotel in xxx street. The national team is there. Bring your parents. I'll ask the coach to test you. You'll see, you're going to be Japan's ace!"_

* * *

_"Okay, now that's Harano is going to be playing for the national team, we'll need a new captain and No. 4!", the coach said after assembling the entire team._

_All players looked interested at her._

_"I and the other coaches discussed it for a while now and we decided that Hanasaki Sakuya is going to be the new captain and No. 4. That's all! Continue practice!"_

_The coach walked away. The players all looked at their youngest member, who didn't seem interested at her new duty and had started to practice again._

_"Oiiiiiiiii! Saku-chan!?"_

_"Yes?", Sakuya looked at the others._

_"Are you okay with this? You're just a 10-year-old brat!"_

_"Senpai sounds like as if she wants to be captain herself."_

_"Don't accuse me, you brat!"_

_"I was merely stating a fact, senpai."_

_"Don't give me this 'merely a fact' crap! I'll show you, who's gonna be captain!"_

_'You're totally jealous!', the other players thought._

_"Fine. A 1-on-1. Let's try not to be injured."_

_Sakuya didn't seem to be scared or worried. She simply grabbed a ball and went onto a court._

_"Senpai, you coming?"_

_The player walked onto the court and both started their 1-on-1._

_Half way through it was apparent who the better player was._

_Sakuya hadn't missed a ball and kept scoring, while the other player was struggling to get passed Sakuya's defense._

_In the end Sakuya won with 30-9 against the other player._

_"Now get to practice! We have another game upcoming! Harano-senpai's last game! Let's not worry her and give it everything we got!"_

_"Hai!"_

_After Sakuya's little speech every player continued their training and no one dared to disobey her._

* * *

_"Hanasaki, come here for a minute!", the coach yelled across the hall._

_"Hai."_

_Sakuya walked over and the coach handed her a paper._

_"Here. This is letter from the head coach to you. He said that you are a member of the national team starting tomorrow. Keep up the good work and thank you for leading the team for two years."_

_"Thank you for informing me, coach. Thank you for taking such good care of me these years."_

_Sakuya bowed and went to practice again._

_'Let's see how this kid can evolve. She'll be the one to lead our team to the top. Japan has brought out a prodigy, a monster on the court.'_

* * *

_"Everyone listen up!"_

_All player looked at the coach._

_"Starting today Hanasaki Sakuya will be the captain! Ichinose and I came to an agreement that she's the best for this position since Ichinose will be on maternity leave."_

_Everyone looked at Sakuya, who was just holding a ball in her hands smiling slightly._

_"So Hanasaki, is that okay for you?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Okay then, Hanasaki will be the new captain! She already has experience, being the U-16's captain, so I wanna hear no complaints!"_

_"Hai, coach!"_

_The players had heard how Sakuya had led the junior team to countless victories and were happy that their little ace was going to be the one in charge, despite being only twelve and a half years old._

_They all liked her very much._

_But no one would have guessed that their little ace and now captain was going to disappear half a year later just like that._

* * *

The game was now in the last quarter. Japan was crushing Korea. The score was 198-67.

Such a big margin was something rarely seen these days, but what was even more fascinating for the high schoolers to watch was Sakuya's play. It was all over the place, graceful, yet completely free from any boundaries.

"She's similar to Aomine-kun…", Kuroko commented.

"Yeah… She's a complete free-styler like Aomine, but more extreme. Her dribbling, passing, shooting… Nothing has anything similar to form. But her strategies, traps and quick pace-changes… They are similar to Akashi's style, yet completely different. Her style is unique… No one can copy it, no one can stand against her… The perfect weapon of Japan…", Riko started to mumble, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then it was a time-out for Korea.

"Hey, Monster-chan~? Why don't you just pass me the ball?", an opponent said. Her teammates were laughing.

Sakuya ignored her and continued to drink her water and wipe her sweat. To the normal audience it may seemed like everything was alright, but to Takao it wasn't.

He had seen the look in her eyes, shortly before she had continued to drink. There was sadness and pain in her eyes.

"But… It looks like it's not fun… She isn't smiling… She's just giving them orders and playing as if she needs to… That must have hurt… She just hid it… The pain, the sadness… She got better at it than we were kids, but…", Takao mumbled too, but everyone still heard him.

"It's because…Because WE quit… Without us, there's no one nearly strong as her in the Female Basketball World… You guys are different…There are 5, no 6 of you, all with the same potential…But she…She's all alone… It's our fault!"

Riko had started to cry and Hyuuga, who was sitting beside her, tried to comfort her.

"It's not your foult, Riko… She decided to continue and you decided to quit… It's not your fault!"

"It is!", Momoi had started crying too and Aomine was having a hard time comforting her, so he just pulled her into a hug and patted her head.

The game ended with Japan winning with 201-78.

On their way out Takao commented: "She's holding back… A team is only as strong as it's weakest member… Especially as PG, she needs to hold back… She can't set a pace the others can't follow… She's holding back."

Everyone just nodded, too busy to comfort Riko and Momoi, who had stopped crying, but were still sobbing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**If there are any mistakes, please tell me, I'll fix it asap...**

**Maybe leave a review...?**

**}i{ Shion~**


	6. Chapter 5: Let's try again!

**A/N: First of all: I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I forgot that I had finished this! **

**Secondly: Some people misunderstood the AU describtion (Or it wasn't accurate enough...)**

**Third years: Riko, Momoi, Sakuya & my other OCs (And all the second years in the series like Wakamatsu...)**

**Second years: Hyuuga & Rest of Seirin (I'm twisting a bit here...), GoM, Takao**

**I hope this helps...**

**So here I present to you, Chapter 5!**

**Still AU and OOC!**

**For this Chapter: I don't own KnB! OCs are mine though...**

* * *

**Help:**

**Bold = Intro to a certain character**

"blablabla" = talking

'blablabla' = thinking

**[Bold] = Author's Note**

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's try again!

* * *

"**Nanaya Rei.**

**Always honest and blunt.**

**A nice and gentle girl.**

**Seigaku's passing specialist.**

**The second SF in the Generation of Miracles.**

**Died in a car accident.**

**May her soul rest in peace."**

– _**Seigaku's school newspaper**_

* * *

Shuutoku's gym

After one month of daily meetings between Riko, Momoi and Sakuya, Riko and Sakuya had set up a practice game between Shuutoku and Seirin.

Sakuya had applied being the manager of Shuutoku and got accepted.

"I'm not gonna hold back, even if it's Riko!"

"Neither will I, Sakuya!"

Sakuya managed to convince Riko to call her by her name and not "Captain".

Both team were currently warming-up, sneaking peeks at the opposite teams.

It was very apparent that Seirin had improved since the last Winter Cup, but Shuutoku hadn't been resting either.

Sakuya and Riko had managed to get Momoi as referee and she started the game.

* * *

"Shuutoku's win with 101-98! Bow!"

"Thank you very much!"

All players bowed and walked to their changing room.

"Good work, guys!", Riko was very satisfied with the result despite losing to Shuutoku.

Shuutoku was the second oldest campus and so the coach had much experience training the players, while she on the other hand hadn't even touched a basketball till High School 1st year and only started coaching then.

In addition, Shuutoku had Sakuya as a manager now and Sakuya's strategies and game plans was definitely no joke to laugh at.

* * *

"Good job! Ahh, Midorima, Akashi from Rakuzan wishes to speak to you. Meet him in front of the gym in twenty minutes."

"Hai, nanodayo."

"And Takao!"

"Yes?"

"You are to come, too."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Ahh, why is Akashi-cchi not here?"

"Be silent, Kise. You're annoying."

"That's mean-ssu, Aomine-cchi!", Kise fake-whined at Aomine.

"Mido-chin, why are you holding scissors?"

"These are my lucky item, nanodayo."

"Nee, Murasakibara, can I have some chips, please~?"

"No, Taka-chin will take them away! Eeh…?"

Murasakiobara tried to open his bag of chips.

"Mido-chin lend me your scissors for a bit~"

"No, nodayo!"

Midorima turned away, holding his scissors in his hands.

"Kuro-chin, Kaga-chin, do you have scissors?", Murasakibara asked the two boys who just came out of the door.

"Ahh, Kuroko-cchi! Kagami-cchi!"

"Yo, Tetsu! Kagami-teme!"

"Yo, Aomine, Kise! Where is Akashi?"

Kagami chose to ignore Aomine's insult and looked questioning around.

"He's obviously not her-"

"I've kept you waiting."

Everone turned to the owner of the voice. Standing there was Akashi and behind him, Sakuya.

"Oi, Akashi! Why did ya call us?"

"I'm sure all of you got this kind of letter, too."

Akashi held up and white envelope. On the envelope was written in big letters: NATIONAL BASKETBALL TEAM ASSOCIATION JAPAN.

Everybody nodded.

"Well, the reason is, that we all got recruited, but one person doubted our abilties and asked for prove. We are hereby-"

"I think it will be better if I tell them.", Sakuya interrupted Akashi and stepped forward.

"As he said, a chairman from the board of leaders doubted your abilities and asked for prove. That's why I am here. I'm the one, who's going to give him that prove. You guys need to beat the current U-16-team with a margin of 50 points at least. At your current level, Sa-chan and I calculated that the biggest margin you can achieve by yourselves is 34 points. That's too little. I will train you guys and be a judge when you play against the U-16-team. The head of the association, the chairman who doubted you and I will give marks, as well as every coach from the National team."

Sakuya looked at the boys. Everyone seemed a bit shocked and overwhelmed.

"So now I will anounce the members that that will be trained: Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi. You will continue to study at Teiko, but not attend regular practice. I will ensure your stay for the next month."

"I see. But why did you ask me to come..?", asked Takao.

"Well, my grand parents wanted to see you and we are to go there."

"Hey, don't decide this on your own!"

"I did not decide this."

Everyone just looked at the two bickering. Midorima felt like as if little bites were taken from his body. It hurt to see them that close.

"Oi, Takao! I thought we wanted to go on a date somewhere!"

Midorima was yelling this with his head turned to hide his blush.

Silence…

.

.

.

.

.

Then hell broke loose.

"Eeh!? Takao-cchi and Midorima-cchi on a date!?"

"Oi, Midorima! What was that? Where did that come from!"

"Takao-kun was able to melt Midorima-kun's frozen heart…?"

"Mido-chin is dating Taka-chin? Taka-chin, Mido-chin is a meanie, you know~?"

"Midorima, don't tell me, you already popped his cherry!?"

"Aomine-kun, you pervert!", Momoi smacked Aomine.

"Satsuki!? Where did you come from!?"

"Everybody quiet down.", a calm and collected voice said.

Everyone looked at Sakuya. Akashi was just sighing.

"Please inform your parents or guardians and tell me if you can participate. This is a one time chance for you guys. Training will start in one month. I will send you the adress to our estate."

Sakuya turned and left, leaving the boys and Momoi in front of the gym.

* * *

Riko's home (Afternoon)

Riko was sitting in her room, going through an old photo album from her middle school days.

After a while she grabbed her mobile and called someone.

"Usano residence. Who am I spea-"

"Quit it. I'm calling your mobile. It's me."

"Ohh, Riko-chan, why did ya call me?"

"Sakura, I need you to tell Minami cousins and Momoi to meet me today. I'll call Keiko and Ruka."

"Okay… Don't call Yuri and Lily 'The Minami cousins'! That sounds weird! So where are we gonna meet?"

"Like old times."

"At yours that is then… See ya later!"

"See you!"

After taking a deep breath Riko called another one.

"Here is Ayami Keiko. Who am I speaking to?"

"Keiko, it's me, Riko."

"Ahh, Ri-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Yes, got it. So wassup?"

"Wow, even a lady like you can use colloquial language…"

"Very funny. Wassup?"

"Meet me at my house. We gotta do some talking."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Got it…Geez, no need to be so mysterious…"

"See you then."

"Yes, yes. See ya!"

'Only one left. Ruka…', thought Riko, 'Hope this isn't gonna be that hard…'

Riko took another deep breath and called the last one of them.

"Nanaya Ruka is currently not available. Please leave a message after the beep."

'Not available? Maybe she's taking a bath…', Riko thought to herself when looking at the time.

"Ruka, it's me, Riko. Can you meet me at my place today? I called the others already."

* * *

Riko's home (Evening)

Seven girls were sitting in a cirle in Riko's room.

"So why did you call us, Riko?", Lily asked.

"It's about Sakuya. I'm sure you heard already Ruka, being a Shuutoku student. Sakuya is back."

"Yeah, we heard.", Yuri said, munching on some crackers.

"Well, have you heard that Sakuya is playing National again?"

The other girls except for Momoi shook their heads.

"She is. And…"

"And she is suffering!", Momoi exclaimed suddenly.

"Saku-chan is playing, because she loves basketball, just like Rei!"

At the sound of this name Ruka visibly flinched.

"She is playing to fulfill Rei's dream! To be the World's No. 1!"

Everyone looked at her. Momoi had started to cry while shouting.

Luckily Riko's father was grocery shopping, otherwise it would have been troublesome to explain the shouting.

"I think, Sa-chan is right… Rei's dream, no our dream was to be the World's No. 1… How could we forget that!? How could we!?", Sakura was now crying, too.

Yuri and Lily looked at one another and nodded.

"We… we want to play basketball again… With you guys… and Sakuya…"

"Yeah… Rei wouldn't have wanted us to quit… Never…", Riko started.

"We were just selfish… Trying to find a reason to quit and blame ourselves…", Sakura continued. Almost every girl had tears flowing down now.

"As always, Saku-chan realised that… That Rei loved basketball more than everything…", Momoi said.

"You're right… Sakuya didn't quit… She waited for us… Gave us time to think…", continued Lily.

"Patiently waiting for us to come back again… Our captain always did…", Yuri finished.

Ruka didn't say anything out loud. She just cried, mumbling "Sorry… I'm so sorry!" in loops.

Keiko was patting her back, trying to calm her down, even though she cried too.

"Hey guys?", Riko suddenly asked, whiping her tears.

The other girls looked at her.

"Let's try again! Playing basketball… With Sakuya… with Rei… As long as we don't forget her, she'll continue to live and be with us… So let's snatch our title back! We're gonna be Seigaku's Generation of Miracles again!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this... My chapters are going to get even more crappy... Please ignore grammar or any other kind of mistake... If it stops the understanding, tell me, I'll fix it asap...**

**If anyone thinks Sakuya is too Mary-Sue, then he/she will see what I'm gonna do with all that! *evil smirk***

**It is needed for this story... The genres are romance and TRAGEDY~ Please don't forget...!**

**Anyways... Thanks for reading my shitty story...**

**Leave a review to speed up the uploading ;)**

**}i{ Shion~**


	7. Chapter 6: Good Times

**A/N: Next Chapter! This is more of a filler... And to mention some important family members of Sakuya... I apologize for dragging the plot like this, but this is my kind of character development...**

**Hope you'll enjoy this! I made a playlist for all the songs (there are references to the videos...)! Check my profile to get there if you don't get anything ;)**

**For this chapter: I don't own Takao or any of the songs, but I do own all OCs and the plot**

* * *

**Help (for this chapter):**

**Bold = Lyrics (any changes will be mentioned)**

"blablabla" = talking

'blablabla' = thinking

* * *

Chapter 6: Good times

* * *

**Good Time**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****It's always a good time****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****We don't even have to try, **

**it's always a good time.**

**Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then.**

**Doesn't matter where**

**It's always a good time there.**

* * *

On the train to Kyoto

Takao, Sakuya and Akashi were sitting together in one compartment.

'Just how did this happen?', was the thought in the heads of both boys.

Sakuya knew already.

Akashi was living in Teiko' dorms, because his parents live in Kyoto and to get the permission needed for the Training camp, he was now heading home.

Sakuya and Takao had been summoned to visit Sakuya's grand parents, who also lived in Kyoto.

Hence, all took the same train and Sakuya saw Akashi sitting in the compartment and dragged Takao in.

After a few hours on the train Takao started to nod off and sitting beside Sakuya, who was sitting beside thw window didn't help.

Sakuya noticed and offered for him to sleep on her lap, which Takao gladly did and he fell asleep.

Sakuya could only chuckle at her childhood friend and even Akashi smirked at the sight.

"You like him, don't you, Hanasaki-san?"

Sakuya stopped petting Takao's head and looked at Akashi smiling.

"So what if I do?"

"He's dating Shintaro."

"So what? I'm not going to separate them. Staying with him is good enough…"

"So? I see."

"And you, Akashi-san?"

"Me? What should I be?"

"You like that blond haired guy, don't you? Kise was his name, I believe."

"Ryouta? No! I do not like him!"

"So you love him.", Sakuya stated matter-of-factly.

Akashi was blushing very hard now.

"Yes, I like him. But he likes Daiki…", he mumbled. "I have no chance…"

"Aomine-san? He likes Sa-chan. And she likes him. It's obvious."

"As childhood friends, not as lovers."

"They are dating already, you know?"

"Eeh? They? D-Dating?"

"Yes."

Akashi looked very surprised at this fact.

He didn't speak for the next few hours, trying to process what Sakuya had said.

After many hours they had finally reached Kyoto and Sakuya gently shook Takao to wake him.

"Just five minutes, mom!"

"Get up! I'm not your mom! We arrived, Takao-kun!"

"Ohh.", Takao stood up and followed Sakuya and Akashi, who was slightly chuckling, outside.

"I believe, we need to bid goodbye here, Hanasaki-san, Takao-kun."

Akashi bowed a little.

"Goodbye and I hope to see you soon, Akashi-san."

Sakuya bowed, too and a startled Takao did the same, earning a chuckle from Sakuya and a smirk from Akashi.

* * *

Hanasaki Estate in Kyoto (Upper floor)

"It's nice to see you again, grandmother, Is grandfather well these days?", Sakuya asked, while bowing.

"Nice to see ya, baa-chan!"

Sakuya's grandmother smiled.

"Good to see you so happy, Kazunari-kun. Come on, sit down. Let me gat a good look at my two favourite youngsters."

Sakuya's grandmother looked a them rather intensely and them smiled again.

"You two seem very well. Sakuya, you decided to return, even though that stubborn son of mine is still in the states?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"I see. Are you two hungry? I prepared Kimchi and Curry."

"Yes. I would like some, please."

"Me too!"

"Okay, Tanaka will bring it to your grandfather's shortly. He wants to see you. But first unpack. Is staying in the same room good for you two?"

Grandmother winked at her butler and told him what to do.

Meanwhile Sakuya and Takao looked at one another and nodded.

"It's fine, baa-chan!"

"You know the room, now go!"

"Hai!", both teens said and went downstairs to unpack their stuff.

Takao and Sakuya always occupied the same room when coming to visit Sakuya's grandparents and always stayed about 1-2 days.

This time they would go back tomorrow since Sakuya had a concert in Kyoto and they arrived late due to train delays.

* * *

"You sure eat little, Sakuya. Look at Kazunari, eating like a fine young man."

Sakuya's grandfather laughed.

Takao just grinned at Sakuya, who just shot him an annoyed stare.

"I eat enough, grandfather. If I eat that much, I wouldn't be able to move, I think."

Her grandfather now started to laugh even harder.

"Sakuya, I wouldn't have thought you'd be able to answer like that."

"America.", was Sakuya's only explanation.

After eating Sakuya and her grandmother played Go, while Takao tried to beat the grandfather in Shogi.

Sakuya won and Takao lost pretty badly.

Sakuya's grandfather used to be professional Shogi player, but retired after his legs began to get bad.

Currently moving to long caused a lot of pain, so he stayed in his room and sometimes walked around the house with the help of Tanaka.

* * *

It was late, so Sakuya and Takao excused themselves and prepared for bed.

After changing in comfortable pyjamas and brushing her teeth, Sakuya slipped in her futon.

Takao finished later and did the same, but he felt cold. He always had been sensitive to cold and it being –15 degrees celsius outside didn't do him that good.

"Sakuya? You awake?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep in one futon? It's freezing…"

"Sure. Hop in."

Sakuya moved a bit aside and let Takao in.

Takao slipped in and immediately hugged Sakuya, using her as teddy bear and fell asleep.

Sakuya didn't mind. She even liked it. She and Takao had always been like that.

One hugging the other, sleeping in the same bed or futon.

It felt very nostalgic and Sakuya fell asleep, snuggling close to her childhood friend.

* * *

Next morning, Tanaka found them in this particularly position and grinned.

"Young Miss, Mr. Takao, it's time to wake up."

Tanaka gently shook them and Sakuya woke up.

She tried to free herself, but no avail. Takao continued to sleep and Sakuya was his body pillow.

"Wake up, Takao-kun!"

Sakuya punched him in his gut. Takao's eyes snapped open.

"Awwwhie! That hurt, Sakuya!"

"Then wake up!"

"Hai, hai, Milady."

Takao stood up and Tanaka left the room.

After changing, brushing teeth and going to the toilet, they ate breakfast and bid Sakuya's grandparents goodbye.

* * *

Concert hall (Changing room)

"Do you really wanna stay? You could go home first.", Sakuya asked

"It's fine.", Takao reassured her. "I wanna see, Idol Hanasaki Sakuya-chan!"

"Idiot. Do what you want."

After rehearsal, changing and make-up, the audience started to come in and Sakuya prepared to sing her first song "Balalaika", which was a song from an anime, in which she played the main character.

* * *

**Yurari yurari yurete iru otome kokoro pi~nchi!****  
****Kanari kanari yabai no yo****  
****Tasukete daarin! kura kurarin****Nani mo ka mo ga atarashii sekai ni kichatta wa****  
****Takusan no**** doki doki**** nori koe! fumi koe! iku zo!****Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!****  
****Kono omoi wa tomerarenai****  
****Motto otome chikku pawaa kirarin rin****  
****Chotto kiken na ka n ji****Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!****  
****Mou doki doki tomerarenai****  
****Motto doramachikku koi hareruya****  
****Futari dake no bararaika!**

* * *

Sakuya danced to the song and sang in a cheery, childish voice, which was ver different from her usual calm and mature one.

After "Balalaika", she sang another song from that anime, which Takao now knew as 'Kirarin Revolution'. It's called "Happy".

* * *

**Dakara! ****Happy!****  
****Yama no chocho****  
****Lyowote ga sora ni****  
****Todoki sou da yo! ****Sokai! ****Happy!****  
****Kurushiku tatte****  
****Gambatta kara****  
****Tadori tsuita yo!**

**Hito to chigau koto****  
****Suru no wa**

**Doki Doki****!****  
****Yuuki wo dasana kyo!****Kirari hikaru jibuun ni natte****  
****Yarinuke ba kibuu ii ****arigatou' tte****  
****Iwareru to ne****  
****Mune no oku ga****  
****Kira Kira suru yo! ****Dareka no tame****  
****Chiisa na koto demo**

* * *

Sakuya did a lot of weird movements at first, but slowly they became more normal and Takao had admit that this song was really 'happy'. Sakuya used that childish, happy voice again and the audience just seemed to go crazy over her.

After this song Sakuya came back since some comedians would perform now and Takao saw that Sakuya was sweating a lot, even more than after the Japan vs. Korea game.

"Where is that idiot!? I told him to come by now at latest!?"

Sakuya's manager was literally burning up. Takao was curious, so he went over to Sakuya and the manager.

"Sakuya? What happened?", he asked.

"Well, there was supposed to be a surprise duet… But my duet partner hasn't arrived yet…"

"Which song is it?"

"A new one. Good time."

"Can I have the notes and lyrics, please?", Takao asked the manager.

"You. Are. Not. Serious…"

"Yes, I am. Song lyrics are the only text-like stuff I can memorize easily. If that guy doesn't arrive, I'll sub. Is that fine? Better than nothing."

Sakuya just sighed. Her manager was shocked.

"Sakuya, can he sing decently?"

"Yes, he can. At least, he could four years ago…"

"Why don't you come with me to a room and I sing, while Sakuya performs 'Chance!'?", Takao said to the manager.

"Fine. Sakuya, don't mess up."

"I won't."

Sakuya stood up and went on stage again; Takao and her manager go to the rehearsal room.

* * *

**Che che chance! muteki no ikioi de  
Che che chance! tsuyoki no sono iki de  
Kyou made no ah mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa**

**Che che chance! dore dake kawatte mo**  
**Che che chance! kawarazu miteite ne**  
**Kira kira no kono saki no michi wo aruku wa anata to ne**

**Yohou hazurete taiyou sansan!?  
****Kaikei goukei nana nana nana en!?  
****Kore ga imamo moodo na no  
Tsuki ga futatsu yo tsuki makuri yo nan demo kanau wa**

* * *

After finishing the song and thanking the audience, Sakuya returned to the backstage, only to see a grinning Takao and a smiling manager.

"I believe, he passed the test?"

"Yes. Now change, while I announce and be quick, Sakuya."

Takao had changed already, luckily it fit him, and Sakuya changed quickly.

"Now, we have prepared a surprise for you guys! Sakuya-chan and an old friend of hers are going to perform her new song! 'Good Time'!"

* * *

**[A/N: Bold = Sakuya**

**(Bold) = Takao**

**_Bold Italics = Both_]**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
(It's always a good time) ****  
Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
(It's always a good time****)**

**(Woke up on the right side of the bed)**

**(What's up with this Prince song inside my head?)  
(Hands up if you're down to get down tonight)  
(Cuz it's always a good time.)**

**(Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care)**

**(Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere)  
(I'm in if you're down to get down tonight)  
(Cuz it's always a good time)**

**Good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight  
_It's__ gonna be alright_**

**(We don't even have to try)  
(It's always a good time)_  
_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
It's always a good time__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
We don't even have to try,__  
it's always a good time._**

**Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again**

**Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time**

**Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright _we don't even have to try__  
It's always a good time.__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
It's always a good time__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
It's always a good time__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there  
Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then  
_It's always a good time__  
_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
It's always a good time__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
It's always a good time__  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

* * *

The audience was cheering. Takao and Sakuya thanked them and went back to change.

Sakuya's manager asked Takao to record the song for Sakuya as the first performance was sung with him rather than with the original singer.

Takao agreed and both teens went to the train station to get home.

* * *

**A/N: If you happened to find any grammar (etc.) mistakes, please tell me! I'll fix it asap!**

**As always leave a review if you've got time ;)**

**}i{ Shion~**


	8. Chapter 7: A bad habit

**A/N: Heya! I'm back...**

**I think this is getting worse... Slow paced and AU...**

**OOC characters etc...**

**Hope you like it anyway...**

**I don't own KnB! But plot and Sakuya are mine...**

BETA'D BY shun matsuoka

* * *

**Help for this chappie:**

_Italics = flashback_

**Bold = Training menues (Not completely... Would be waaaaaaaaaay too long ^_^)**

'blablabla' = thinking

"blablabla" = talking

* * *

Chapter 7: A bad habit

* * *

Hanasaki Estate (Tokyo)

It's been a few weeks since their meeting and it was a peaceful morning except...

The Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Kagami had arrived at the mansion Sakuya called their "Training Estate".

"Welcome to our humble home!"

"Takao!? Why are you here?"

Midorima really hadn't anticipated to see his boyfriend.

"Ahh. I see. You arrived. Quit yelling! It's ten in the morning!"

"Hai…", said Midorima.

Takao was grinning. Sakuya told them to follow her and they did, along with their luggage.

"Okay. First of all, Sa-chan and Riko volunteered to cook, so they'll be in charge of the kitchen. Takao-kun will be the one to make sure nothing gets destroyed and will be my assistant. He… Why are you all looking like that?"

Sakuya looked at the seven boys, who looked like as if they had seen a ghost, completely terrified.

"Ehm… Sakuya, can I talk to you in a more… quiet place?", Kagami asked.

"Sure."

Sakuya and Kagami went into a neighbouring room, leaving Takao and the rest.

"Hai, hai! Now unpack! I'll show you your rooms! Follow me, please!"

Takao went upstairs and showed them their rooms.

Each room was good for two.

After a while Kagami came upstairs too.

"Nee, Kagami-kun? What will Hanasaki-san do about Momoi-san and coach's cooking?", Kuroko asked, who shared his room with Kagami.

"She's teaching them now. We should finish unpacking and go downstairs, she said.", Kagami replied.

"I see. I'll tell the others. I finished unpacking."

Kuroko stood up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Kitchen (Hanasaki Estate)

"That's good, Riko. Keep it up! You, too, Sa-chan! Keep stirring!"

Sakuya said. The two girls learned quite fast.

Riko was currently washing the rice and Momoi was stirring the soup.

"Hanasaki, we finished!", Aomine's voice sounded bored.

"Prepare the table and sit down! Soup is nearly finished!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Dining room (Hanasaki Estate)

"Murasakibara, Kagami, help me get the dishes!", Aomine said.

The three went to the kitchen.

"Midorima-cchi, Takao-cchi! Stop kissing, we'll get cavities! It's waaaay too sweet!"

Midorima and Takao were on the couch, kissing.

They both sighed and stood up.

Aomine, Muraskibara and Kagami brought the dishes and they laid it out.

Sitting down, Kise leaned over to Murasakibara and asked:

"Is Momo-cchi really cooking? And Seirin's coach too?"

"Hai, Sa-chin is chopping vegetables and meat. Seirin's female coach is pouring soup in bowls~"

Then Riko came out. She put three tiny pills in front of everyone.

"Eat up!"

The boys were surprised, but did so.

"Eeh, so biiiiitter-ssu!"

"Just eat! I could've put this into your food, you know!?"

"That's right, coach. Why didn't you put it in the rice like last time?"

"Sakuya gave me a huge lecture!"

Riko pouted. Kagami just sweat-dropped at the thought.

* * *

_"Listen Riko. I know, you just want them to get enough vitamins etc., but these supplies ruin the taste of your food and can cause stomach flus depending on what you put in them. It would be the opposite of what you actually want, right?", Sakuya said._

"_You can give them these before they eat. If they don't just tell them that they won't get any food till they drink it or threaten Kagami and Kuroko stating you could've put it in the food. I'm sure, those two wouldn't want to taste that flavour again."_

_Sakuya chuckled lightly._

_Riko nodded and went out._

* * *

"Okay, here is the soup. Eat up and you'll get the rest of the stuff.", exclaimed Sakuya, while the three girls put the soup-filled bowls in front of the boys.

It was simply a seaweed soup, but Akashi just stared at it.

The others had begun to eat and were quite surprised.

'It-it is edible…!'

Akashi just stared at the soup and and the blackish seaweed in it.

"I will not eat this."

Akashi stood up and wanted to go to the kitchen, but Sakuya stood in his way.

"You will eat the soup."

"I will not."

Akashi was almost pouting like a little child.

Kise just thought: 'So cuuuute! Akashi-cchi can be like that, too!'

Sakuya on the other hand wasn't happy at all.

She pulled Akashi by his hand into the kitchen.

"You do know that I know something you probably wouldn't want the others to know~", Sakuya whispered and Akashi suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"You love Kise-kun, right? What if he doesn't like gays~?"

Akashi looked honestly shocked.

Sakuya let out a little giggle.

"I wouldn't spill your secret if you go and eat up~"

Akashi nodded.

"But I will if you don't~"

Akashi hurried to his seat. Sakuya just laughed slightly.

* * *

Hanasaki Estate's gym (After lunch)

"Okay, everyone is here! Gather here please!"

Everyone gathered around Sakuya, who had a few coloured notebooks in her hands.

"Here are your trainings menu and stuff. Everyone has one notebook. It's for this week only. You'll get another one next week and so on. Kuroko will be on special training this week. The training camp is two months long, so everyone will receive the special training. Riko and Sa-chan will overlook your practice. That's all! Start!"

"Hai!"

The boys got their notebooks and read through them.

"Ohha-ssu… So detailed…"

* * *

**KISE RYOUTA**

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**- Body is too weak to use Perfect Copy for longer than 7 minutes**_

_**- Tendency to overwork himself**_

_**- Sometimes underestimates his opponents**_

_**- Lose of focus in rare cases**_

_**Main focus of Training this week:**_

_**- Work with acrobatics and weights to increase speed**_

_**- Basic Muscle training**_

* * *

"I couldn't agree more… It's damn detailed!"

Aomine scratched his neck.

"AOMINE-KUN!"

"I know, I know… No swearing…"

Satsuki put her hand against her hips and looked accusing at her boyfriend.

"I got it… I'm sorry, Satsuki, 'kay?"

* * *

**AOMINE DAIKI**

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**- Big tendency to underestimate opponents**_

_**- Sometimes gets too pumped during games**_

_**- Likes to break stuff**_

_**- Free-style tires him out**_

_**Main focus of training this week:**_

_**- Stamina training**_

_**- Basic muscle training**_

_**- Learn how to control emotions better**_

* * *

Outside courts (Kuroko and Sakuya)

"Kuroko-kun, I think you know your little problem, right?"

"Yes, coach."

"Sakuya's fine."

Kuroko nodded.

"Fine, your trainings focus will be power-up and shooting. We'll start with shooting. Show me how you shoot."

"Hai."

Kuroko took the stance, shot the ball and missed.

Sakuya just told him to do it again and again, he missed.

"I see, that is your problem…", she mumbled.

Kuroko turned his head to her, having heard her mumble.

"Let's see… No choice, but to use that technique, I guess...", Sakuya mumbled again.

Kuroko looked at her questioning.

"Kuroko-kun, listen. We'll do it from scratch again. Now look I'll show you the 'normal' stance and yours."

Sakuya did as she said and Kuroko noticed that his was slightly different and less balanced.

"Now come here. I'll show you how to do the 'normal' stance."

Sakuya gave Kuroko a ball and stepped behind him.

It was a bit weird since Kuroko was good 4 cm taller than her, but he somehow felt extremely secure and picked up pretty fast, what she was telling and showing him.

Sakuya also showed him the basic shooting motion and then told him:

"Now, close your eyes and listen to my voice only."

Kuroko did as he was told.

"Slowly bring the ball up like I showed you; Push the ball upwards using a flick of your wrist; Imagine how it rolls off your fingers slowly into the hoop."

While saying, Sakuya was showing him how to do everything. After a few times of showing, Sakuya told him to do it on his own.

"You now know the feeling of how the ball should do. Remember that feeling and open your eyes. Focus on the hoop only. Ignore everything else."

Kuroko tried and the ball went it smoothly. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Do another 9 shots. Let's see how much accuracy you have."

Kuroko nodded and took the stance. He made another eight baskets, but missed the last one.

"Don't worry. You need to boost your stamina up. That's normal for someone who's not used to the stance."

Kuroko nodded at Sakuya again.

"EHEEEEEEEEEE?"

Both turned at saw Takao standing with his mouth wide open.

"What did ya do, Sakuya?"

Sakuya just chuckled.

"Kuroko-san, please continue your practice. I'll tell this idiot what I did in the meantime."

"Hai."

Sakuya and Takao went a bit away from the court to not disturb Kuroko.

"So, what did ya do?"

"Well, it's actually quite simple. Kuroko-san here has a bad habit. He focuses only on his opponent's movements. He has a hard time focusing on the ball, because in order to use Misdirection you need to watch your opponent's movements… If we enhance his physical abilities, he should be at least as good as Akashi-san in terms of standard stuff… Besides, his physical presence is still weak. Only his sports presence – also known as 'Aura' – has increased… He should be useful even if he only uses standard moves and passes here and there… The attention on him from that Winter Cup should be as good as gone… His Aura will weaken again at the international scene…"

"I see… Wow, you sure are as observant as ever."

"Of course!"

Takao chuckled. It felt good to be talking to Sakuya so casually. The chest pain he felt when he saw Kuroko and Sakuya so close to one another were gone.

* * *

**For everyone who made it here, I congratulate you to being able to stand such a bad fic...**

**I finished writing Arc 1, so expect quicker updates ;)**

**Please tell me if you spotted a mistake... Or if you've got a tip for me to improve...**

**xx sHioN**

**P.S. If you can encourage me till Chapter 9, you'll get a m-rated scene of MidoTaka~**


End file.
